Drashea: The Gilded Sword
by Drashea
Summary: The evil goddess Yeadus, plans a full scale war to destroy the land of Drashea. But a young commander is presented a gold sword and defends his nation from the goddess.


**Prologue I**

Long ago, before any of your ancestors were born, in a far off land called Drashea, there were three creators of the world, Theadus, the god of power, Kydus, the god of balance and Yeadus, the goddess of life and emotion, the three creators of Drashea. Theadus with his strong arms formed the earth and its galaxies. Kydus, gave the world balance with night and day and created the plants. Lastly Yeadus, made the birds of the air, the fish of the sea and the beasts of the plains. She made many of her creations more advanced than others. Some were able to think and speak the god's language. The creators called these advanced beings "Zoan". The Zoan came in many shapes and sizes. Some were stronger and more aggressive than others and some were very wise and docile. The gods were very pleased with their creations.

It wasn't long though before each race thought they were superior to the other. A type of Zoan called "humans" developed ways of protection from iron and crafted many crude weapons, other Zoan lizardmen, the minotaur, goblins, ogres, the tauren and elves . They all fought a devastating battle in the heart of Drashea. Many races joined forces with one another. The humans, elves and the tauren all fought against the lizardmen, the minotaur, goblins and ogres. This huge war devastated the god's, their children fighting and killing one another. Theadus and Kydus went down to Drashea and ended the battle they threatened to wipe out the world and start anew. Each Zoan leader begged for forgiveness to Theadus and Kydus. The gods both agreed that if there was no war or fighting for ten thousand years they would make the world a utopia but to test their children they would rest ten thousand years as well and not get involved with their affairs, but if war broke out, the god's would begin anew. Each race agreed. Yeadus thought that Theadus and Kydus went too easy on the children; she demanded them to be chastised for this war. Theadus and Kydus both told her the situation was handled and she needed not to pay it any attention. Yeadus grew enraged at this and instantly formed a weapon of energy and struck Kydus through the chest, Kydus fell. Theadus cursed Yeadus to live with the Zoan of their world but she was to be mortal; Theadus was the only creator left. Kydus, the god of balance has fallen.

Yeadus was banished to earth but took refuge in Drashea's wastelands. Yeadus still had very little of her power. She learned to control people by bending their blood; soon she learned dark arts, she was the world's first mage. With her power she gained many allies and soon was able to form a tower made of obsidian. Her plan was to get back at Theadus for cursing her, so she planned a full-fledge war on Drashea's main kingdom Virmea the home to the elves and humans. The tauren, goblins, ogres, the minotaur, lizardmen, some elves and humans all joined her cause. They were all equipped in armor black as night and were given many crude weapons all blessed by Yeadus herself. The army marched on Virmea. When king Galdham heard word of this he went to Theadus's altar and pleaded to him for a way to help Virmea. Soon the room grew very bright and in the middle of the flash a gold looking sword floated to the king. Engraved on it were the words "I am but an extension of your will.". The king did not feel worthy of holding such a blade. He presented the blade to his best commander, commander Ivan.

"My liege! I could never accept such a sword!"

"Ivan… take it. You have been like a son to me. Please accept this blade."

"Thank you, your majesty. I will not fail you!"

"I know you wont. Bring us victory!"

Virmea prepared for the war, at dusk the Livorian army reached the Virmean castle city of Caliene. The Livorian army brought many tools and machines of war that many soldiers never saw before. They introduced siege ladders, catapults, explosives, wyverns, magic and healing staves. The leader of the army was the infamous Black Knight of Vorn. Dressed all in black no one knew his true identity. The Livorians struck first with an overwhelming amount of arrows, Virmea struck back with a volley themselves. The Black Knight called for the second wave, siege ladders. The Livorians couldn't break through the Virmean defenses. The Virmeans were are very skilled archers and myrmidons. He called for his fleet of wyvern riders to kill some of the Virmean archers. The wyverns were a terrible beast. Once a dragon twisted by Yeadus's own malice the beast was nothing more than a flying horse with a bad attitude. Virmeans divulged that wyverns are very vulnerable to arrows. The Black Knight was fed up and called for his mount. His mount was once a great dragon but was warped into nothing more than a violent lizard. He called for his troops to leave explosives in front of the castle's main gate. A crossbowmen fired an arrow and right before their eyes a wave a flame rose up making a gaping hole in the gate. The Livorians filled the city. Commander Isaac saw this terrible display.

"Fall back! Protect the city's second gate!"

The Virmean soldiers all hastened their steps to the city's second gate. They arrived to hear the roars and cries of the Livorians on the other side. The Livorians began setting up their explosives once again. Ivan looked worried but made an order quickly.

"Archers! Get ready to fire! Halberdiers line up in front of the archers to provide some defense!"

"Yes sir!"

Ivan, readied his sword. The gate fell over and out rushed a group of Livorian soldiers. Many were minotaurs with some ogres and lizardmen mixed in within the fray. The minotaurs took many arrows to bring down. One Minotaur could easily still keep a charge going with several arrows plunged within him. The Halberdiers provided a great wall for the archers. The baffled enemy was staggered at this strategy. Soon Livorian crossbowmen reached the second gate and fired at the Halberdiers. Ivan call for a retreat to the castle's courtyard; there they would have the best chance of surviving this onslaught. Once every Virmean troop reached the courtyard they shut the drawbridge connecting the city from the courtyard. While the enemy devised a way of breaking through Ivan called for medical attention from the priests and clerics to aid the injured. Many Virmean elves were badly beaten, but the elf is a strong warrior by heart.

Bearing the gift of mortality from Theadus for their diligence in good works and decency; some are still alive when the three creators created them. Many of the human soldiers had cuts and bruises from scimitars and war hammers from minotaur and lizardmen. The Black Knight reached the drawbridge and looked at his captain.

"Why has our assault been put on hold, captain Ikanu?"

"My lord, the Virmean's have shut the drawbridge! We are seeing a new way in."

"A wooden slab is slowing our advance?"

"Y-Yes sir-the moat is also slowing us."

"I think I finally understand now..."

"How so, sir?"

"Just how worthless you are, you pathetic inbred!"

"Please accept my apolog-… iessssssss…"

The Black Knight pulled his sword from the captains gut, he looked at the drawbridge and with his mount jumped into the moat. His mount swam to the drawbridge, it began to climb the wall when the black knight took a mighty cleave with his sword at the chain holding the bridge. He then jumped to the other side and looked at all of his men upon his mount.

"Brave warriors under the rule of her majesty Yeadus, pay me heed! Behind this bridge is the last of these Virmean scum! We have made her majesty proud! We've captured the outer wall, the first and second gate and now we are mere moments of capturing the courtyard. Fight for your nation, cut all in your way, leave none alive! Bring glory for Yeadus!"

The Black Knight's army all cheered at his speech. The Black Knight took one big swing detaching the chain from the bridge. The drawbridge fell and created an opening to the courtyard. The Black Knight swung his sword for a charge. The Livorian army all rushed into the courtyard; Ivan looked to see the enemy rushing through the opening like water bursting through a dam.

"Men, they've broken through! Ready your arms! Charge!"

The Livorian and Virmean armies collided together like water on rock. It wasn't long before the Black Knight and Ivan caught glimpses of one another. The two stared at each other with respect and a hatred that burned hotter than any flame.

"Are you the commander of this army? Commander Ivan, was it?"

"I am… You must be the infamous General Black Knight."

"I am, you've done an excellent job commanding these men. To resist our empress's elite force this long proves your worthiness as a leader. I wonder if your ways with a blade are just as good?"

"What are you saying?"

"How about we duel to the death right here, the winner of the duel's army will be the victor."

"Fair enough, I will call my army off… for now."

"Hmph. Noble of you. I will as well."

The Black Knight looked at his army and set his sword within the ground.

"Men! I will fight their commander one on one, I will have none of you fight our enemy or intervene in any way. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Milord!"

They all cried. Ivan's men all sheathed their weapons and started cheering for their commander.

"I have your word that if I'm victor of this skirmish your men will fall back?"

"hah, didn't I just promise that? I am a man of my word after all. Besides I don't plan on losing."

"I will make you regret saying those words…"

"Ha ha less talk, let's start this…"

Ivan, readied his sword and detached his crimson cape. The Black Knight tore his brown shroud off as well and unsheathed his sword. Each commander's army cheered for their leader. The Black Knight made the first move, he charged at Ivan. Ivan met his blade with his; the armies cheered loudly at the sound of each combatant's blade clinging with one another. Both men push back and took another swing at each other. The Black Knight was a very strong knight. He was the best in Yeadus's army. The Black Knight pushed very hard on his sword against Ivan's. Ivan was beginning to lose his footing, he could feel his arms shaking. Ivan looked at the knight's helmet and gave his a wry smile. The Black Knight tilted his head in puzzlement at this.

"A smile? What do you have to smile about? Are you trying to enjoy your last moments alive on this world?"

But Ivan kept his smile, the Black Knight pushed as hard as he could almost knocking Ivan over. Ivan quickly spun around. The Black Knight was pushing so hard he began to fall forward; while he was falling Ivan took one large horizontal cut right against his enemy's breastplate. Ivan's sword cut though the knight's blessed breastplate like a knife through cloth.

"Urk! What kind of blade is that! Ugh… A blade that can slice through my armor must be blessed by… Theadus himself!"

Ivan looked at his sword. The Black Knight showed a very big gaping wound that shined like the morning's sun. Ivan's foe readied his sword and rushed at him, Ivan looked up to see his foe mere feet away from him. Ivan barely parried his mighty blow and gave the knight a cut on his bicep. The Black Knight grabbed his right arm. During his enemy's bafflement Ivan gave the knight a large sweeping cut to his knees, it looked like this fight was over. Ivan walked over to his enemy, but the Black Knight rose quickly to his feet and back handed Ivan sending him back several feet. Ivan grew enraged at this cowardly act.

"Ah! You dastard! Is this how a general acts?"

"Hah had enough? Come on whelp!"

Ivan jumped to his feet and charged at the Black Knight, Ivan took one step forward and began to spin looking like we was about to give the knight a very large cleaving strike. But he feinted his attack! Surprised at this the Black Knight took a step back, Ivan gave a mighty sweep at the knight's shins making him fall to the ground and groaning in agonizing pain.

"Your skills with a blade are most impressive, Ivan. You look like a common sell sword but you fight like one possessed, even in defeat it was an honor fighting with a person of your caliber…"

The Black Knight bowed his head and Ivan gave him one final blow. When Ivan stabbed the knight a glare of light came from the sword. The Black Knight's corpse rose into the air with the sword embedded within his breast and illuminated a bright light and right before both army's eyes the sword floated back to Ivan and the Black Knight's armor fell to the ground clanging when it struck, the Black Knight's corpse was gone.

"No! Not the General! Not to the hands of these curs! Grr… Kill em' all boys! Don't let one of them escape!"

"You would go against your own general's orders? Is this how the Livorian army is trained?"

"Shut your trap you wretch! You'll pay for what you've done!"

"You're all dastards, all of you! Men! Form up!"

The Virmean army all readied their weapons. The Livorians charged. Out of nowhere each Virmean solider began to glow a bright shade of gold. Every soldier felt a struck of bravery and charged their enemies, each Virmean had the strength of ten men; the Virmeans now had the upper hand in this battle.

"We cant scratch em'!"

"They fight like demons!"

"We getting destroyed out here!"

"Orders, commander Ezel!"

"R-Retreat! Everyone to Yeadus! You may win this battle you maggots, but we will win the war!"

The Livorians all fled Caliene leaving their weapons and fallen comrades behind. All the Virmean soldiers tossed their weapons into the air and hollers and cheers were everywhere. One of the soldier went up to Commander Ivan.

"Commander! Your orders sir! Shall we give chase to the Livorian scum?"

Ivan paid no attention. He look vigorously at his sword.

"Sir?"

"Oh… Yes, soldier?"

"Orders, sir? Shall we give chase?"

Ivan looked around the once beautiful courtyard. Corpses, fire and rabble filled the area.

"No… tend to the injured. We will head to their's goddesses's tower tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!"

Later that night, Ivan walked back to his quarters and started a fire. It was chilly October night. He picked up his pipe and sat in his large chair, staring at the flames from his fireplace.

"How did we win such a battle? Why did all my men glow gold and instantly have godly strength? Was it… this blade, perhaps?"

Ivan couldn't sleep. He stared at the fire lost in thought, smoking his pipe. Soon the morning sun rose in the east, creating light within Ivan's quarters. All of a sudden there was a knock at Ivan's door. Ivan stood up and walked over to the door and pulled it open. Behind the door was one of the king's royal messengers.

"Sorry to disturb you Milord, but your majesty requests to see you at once!"

"O… umm yes, I'm ready."

Ivan followed the messenger to the very large palace part of Caliene. The Messenger motioned Ivan to halt, while he announces his arrival before King Galdham. Ivan could feel the bags under his eyes, he took one big stretch and yawn came from his mouth. The Palace doors opened and Ivan walked forward towards the king.

"Your majesty!"

Ivan bowed before his king.

"Ah! Rise up lord Ivan! Without your leadership our victory last night would of been a wasted effort! My lord Ivan, I request that you prepare to strike the enemy's tower tonight. My scouts have returned and they found the tower in the heart of Vorn's badlands."

"Vorn, my lord? I will rally up my men and alert my strategist about our attack."

"Sounds good, my lord Ivan! Bring victory to Caliene! No, for Drashea!"

Ivan was excused from the palace. Ivan rushed to his quarters and picked up his sword, he then called for a meeting in the general's tent. He called for his best knights and trusted allies.

"Well my friends, last night was a victory. The king has asked us to attack the enemy's home… Vorn…"

Vorn, was a terrible place. Located in the heart of Livoriene, it was nothing more than ash and a intoxicating atmosphere; the place saw no sun and volcanic ash fell from the clouds very commonly. Once a place used to imprison Drashea's most violent and evil criminals now serves as Yeadus's home.

"Vorn? That is where our enemy resides? Vorn?"

"Yes, but my friends this battle strays on the edge of a knife, we are but mere moments of pushing our enemy off and winning this war!"

The tent was filled with cheers.

"We are with you commander! I will form up a strategy immediately!"

"Thank you… All of you… We move out at dusk!"

Later that night, dusk fell upon Caliene. Ivan mounted his horse and rode out with his army. They traveled many long hours but reached Vorn one hour before dawn. Ivan signaled with his blade and all his archers hit a Livorian watchmen. They crept deeper within the camp. Soon all the guards lay dead. Ivan opened the huge doors to the tower and walked only a few feet in when the door slammed shut! Once the door was closed out came thousands of soldiers hiding beneath the ash and all charged at the Virmean army. Ivan couldn't open the door, all he could do was press on. He climbed the towers rolling staircase, after what felt like hours the empresses' throne room was in sight. Ivan thought it was strange he could see the battle through the tower's beautiful windows but he couldn't hear the voices; or anything for that matter. The only thing Ivan could hear was a quiet howling wind and his own footsteps. He finally reached the throne room doors. Ivan prepped himself he unsheathed his sword he looked at the doors and in his eyes was a determination that was unbeatable. He charged and shoved the doors open.

"Show yourself Yeadus!"

Ivan looked around. He saw nothing in the room.

"Well I always have love unexpected company."

Ivan turned around but saw no one.

"Show yourself!"

"Ooh, you're so tense! Why don't you relax… perhaps we can talk this over."

Right before Ivan's eyes a dark silhouette walked towards him.

"That's far enough! Stay where you are wench!"

"Wench! Is this how you treat your goddess?"

"I will never serve a goddess that is a murderer!"

"Ooh… You meat sacks are all the same… You kill, steal and lie every day, but if one of us messes up it's an omen."

"What you did, was a disgrace! You kill your "children" just to get back at your bother! You don't love us! Your mind is poisoned!"

"You call what my brother did a punishment! He forced me to live with you meat puppets, he took my powers from me and I'm mortal! I will never forgive him!"

"So you will not stop what you're doing? You will continue to be our enemy?"

"So you're the infamous commander that beat my best general… The Black Knight."

"It looks like it's come to this…"

Ivan unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Yeadus.

"Ha ha you mean to fight me! Very well!"

Yeadus formed a blade from mere matter and pointed it at Ivan. Ivan charged at Yeadus, Yeadus blocked his blow with a parry and kicked Ivan back several feet. She then moved her hands in a motion and Ivan rose to the ground against his will.

"Urk! What in-… I thought you had no power left!"

"Ha ha I thought so too, but I discovered I still had a portion of my power left. Do you like my magic? Bending your blood to do what I want? Such a lovely feature!"

She slammed Ivan to the ground. Ivan staggered back up, he swung his sword completely missing Yeadus but, a ray of light in the shape of a blade flew from his sword and hit Yeadus.

"Ow! You little monster! Theadus made that sword didn't he? Grr… I will make you regret doing that!"

Yeadus rushed at Ivan and started taking very quick swings and stabs, Ivan parried everyone of them and managed a couple of his own. Yeadus step back and before Ivan's eyes teleported to her throne. She began to laugh malevolently and formed a sphere of fire and threw it at Ivan. Ivan barely dodged the flame; she then formed lightning and threw it at Ivan. Ivan rose his sword up and let it take the impact. He then sent it back at Yeadus, Yeadus was struck hard. She fell to the ground screeching. She rose though and part of his robe was on fire, she threw it off herself and unsheathed a hidden sword and hastened to Ivan, she began to throw a flurry and slices but in her rage she grew blind with her swings. Ivan managed to cut her arm, making her gauntlet fall to the tile of her floor. Yeadus grabbed her arm, she had a worried look on her face.

"Why don't you surrender and give up?"

"Pah! I don't intend to surrender to a human! I rather die!"

"It looks like I have no choice…"

Ivan started throwing a flurry of slices at Yeadus pushing her back near her balcony. When all of a sudden her tower began to tremble, the ceiling started to collapse. Rocks fell onto the floor right behind the two fighters, creating an abyss. Yeadus paid it no mind. The entire tower began to shake very violently making the fight very difficult, but Ivan grew an idea; he pushed Yeadus near the abyss she took one too many steps and loss her balance she fell but was able to grab a hold of the edge of her flooring. Ivan could see Yeadus was struggling to hang on. Ivan couldn't let anyone no matter how cruel just die without him lending a hand; he ran over and held out his hand.

"Yeadus! Grab my hand!"

Yeadus slapped it away.

"I don't need help from my enemy!"

Yeadus reached up once more but the piece of flooring she was holding onto broke and Ivan watched his enemy fall into the darkness more rocks began falling and Ivan started to head for the door, he could hear Yeadus's scream until it became silent. Ivan sighed. Before he opened the door his army broke though.

"I found him! I found commander Ivan! Sir, where his Yeadus?"

"She's gone… Let's get out of here!"

The army fled Vorn, once they reached a hill they watched Yeadus's tower slowly be swallowed by ash and lava. The Virmean army all cheered. Ivan couldn't believe his army survived.

"How did all you survive? I'm so glad you all made it!"

"Once the doors closed sir, we readied for the enemy's cowardly attack but as they approached us they just… vanished. They were swallowed by the ash. We broke the door down and found you, sir."

"Huh, it looks like Theadus looked after us…"

"Yes sir, it appears so! Things are looking up for us aren't they commander?"

"Ha ha yes soldier, it appears so…"

And so after the huge war against Vorn and Caliene, Ivan was named next in line for king but he declined. He retired and moved to a quiet village with his family named Shatson near the Vykan seas, Drashea's most southern nation where he fished and farmed for the rest of his days. Drashea went through many ages with peace. King Galdham requested a statue to be made of Ivan and be constructed in the courtyard. Theadus blessed the nation of Virmea. Vorn, was no longer heard of. It was thought to be no more than a wasteland now. But travelers said on cold dark winter nights, a faint eerie laugh can still be heard from the ground where Yeadus's tower once was…

_**The End?**_


End file.
